When Alternate Universes Collide
by Crazybird101
Summary: What if two AUs met? What if the Fazgang from In the Flesh met the Fazgang from Rebirth? Based off of a random RP I did with KudleyFan93.


**Warning:**

 **Major AU (The cast of In the Flesh meets the cast of KudleyFan93's Rebirth fic)**

 **Language (although political words will be censored 'cause I'm paranoid 'n stuff)**

 **Randomness XD**

 **Possible typos / writing errors.**

 **NO HUMANIZATIONS OR POSSESSED ANIMATRONICS ARE USED IN THIS FIC!**

 **Any recognizable characters or locations belong to Scott Cawthon. The "Rebirth" AU belongs to KudleyFan93, and the "In the Flesh" AU belongs to me.**

 **So what started as a conversation between me an KudleyFan93, turned into this random RP, which erupted into this masterpiece. And I can possibly assure you that this as NOTHING to do with either of our fics XD. I also made small changes to it and some of the dialogue to make it sound more like a story than a RP. Anyway, enjoy~**

 **Kudley's cast will be referred to as "Other". Like Other Freddy or Other Chica. And Kudley's Mike will be referred to as Puppy Mike.**

 **X.X**

Android Furry Mike found himself wandering through a vast, wide open space filled with nothing. Just a sea of endless white and blankness. While he couldn't recall how exactly he ended up here, he suddenly noticed a grey speck in the horizon. He squinted his eyes and peered forward, just vaguely making out a shape sitting on the ground. Like anyone in a vast open space filled with nothing, Mike moved forward and headed over to the gray speck. The shape of the speck soon became more visible. And much to Mike's surprise, he discovered that it was a little gray pup in a diaper gnawing on what looked like a stuffed gray fox that reminded him of a Foxy plushie with toothless gums.

"Hi!" Mike said, grinning.

The pup stopped its gnawing and moved it's up to look at him while still having the plushies head in its mouth. The pup blinked a few times, it's eyes meeting his own. For a brief second Mike felt some kind of kindred spirit with the pup. To put it into words: it was like they were the same person, but not really the same person.

Mike knelt down on both knees in front of the pup, his paws resting on his thighs. "My name's Mike!" he greeted, placing a paw on his chest.

The pup said nothing - blinking a few times but not averting his eyes from him.

"Uhm..." Mike brought started to rub the back of his neck, albeit awkwardly. "This might sound funny... But have we...met somewhere before? Because it feels like I know you..." The pup only continued to stare at him, his little paws gripping the stuffed animal he had close to his petite body as though to protect it. Mike exhaled through his nose and got back on his feet, looking around the vast space. "Is there anyone else with you? Are you lost?" It suddenly felt as though he had a brick in his gut while a thought weighed on his mind. "Are you even real?"

"..."

Suddenly something clicked in Mike's mind. Something that hit him like a slap to the face and screaming "WHY DIDN'T YOU REALIZE IT SOONER!?" right in front of his look of realization. He looked back down at the gray pup, who was still looking up at him as though it were a stuffed animal itself. "Are you...me?"

The pup's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled the plushie's head out of his mouth with a wet _pop_ and looked up at him with his fist resting on his hip and his free arm still wrapped around the stuffed animal. "Good. It's about you started to realizing things with that head of your's."

Mike let out a surprised yelp and jumped back. "You... You are REAL!"

"No shit, sherlock." The pup rolled his eyes. "And yes: I am YOU. But from another universe of sorts." He then went back to gnawing on the plushie without a care in the world, not evening acknowledging right away to the stunned expression on his counterpart's face.

"What do you mean by...'another universe'?" Mike asked as he now sat across from him cross-legged and his tail curled around him snugly.

Puppy Mike pulled away from the stuffed animal and looked at him with eyes that look much older than any puppies should. "I'm talking about a universe completely different from your's. In MY universe I was the victim of the "Joy of Creation" by those crazy furries and turned into...this." He looks down at his tiny self in disgust and sorrow. "And now I'm treated like their baby. I've tried escaping a few times, but they all ended in failure. Now I'm stuck like this until I grow up again - which will take fucking forever."

Wolf-dog Mike's ears flattened against his skull in sympathy. "I'm so sorry to hear that." he said, his tone apologetic. "The same thing happened to me too..." There was a brief silence between the two until the adult Mike spoke again. "How's puppy life for you?" he asked, a small smile on his muzzle in an attempt to look and sound cheerful.

Puppy Mike crossed his arms and scowled. "Oh, it's swell."

Mike's ears lowered again, wincing slightly at his counterpart's bitter tone. "Hey! Look on the brightside: at least you didn't lose your memories like I did."

"But there's something evil, it feels like a demoness, is making me lose my SANITY...in a slow build. How is that a brightside?!" the pup cried.

"Why am I so mean?!" Mike cried, feeling a bit hurt like the adult child he is.

Puppy Mike looked up at his AU counterpart, hugging the plushie close to his side by the neck. "Buddy, if only you knew what it was like...you'd be pretty cranky too."

Mike's eyebrows knitted in uncharacteristic frustration and a little anger. "Well _I_ was living with false memories for almost two months and nearly killed my Bunny Bae out of anger."

Puppy Mike's eyebrows furrowed and his little paws balled into tight furry fists. "Have you ever been forced to wear a diaper? Have you drank your meals in liquid form from a baby bottle recently? Huh?"

Mike opened his muzzle to say something, but nothing came out right away. "Well at least I don't pee on GIRLS!" The wolf-dog hadn't known where he got the idea of that, but it was as though something in his head had automatically said it for him. Puppy Mike looked at him in a bit of astonishment, looking a tad bit surprised by his retort before that angry scowl appeared on his face again.

"I DID THAT OUT OF SPITE!" he retorted back. "You would understand if you knew what it was like!"

Mike was quiet for a long moment. His scowl softened into a look of sadness while his ears lowered. Remorse quickly plagued his sky blue eyes as he said to himself, "Now I feel bad." He looks down at his puppy counterpart with an apologetic look. "Sorry about the fight."

Puppy Mike's scowl softened too, but not as much. "... It's cool. We're cool, dude." he said, albeit reluctantly, with a frown of his own.

"Well we're practically the same same guy. Just different adaptations..." He pauses, cocking his head slightly at the pup. "So does that make you my child clone?"

"Guess so..." Puppy Mike sighed in reply. "Blame the witch that did this, though." He then quickly looks all around them, as if sensing a presence nearby. "It's almost like she's here watching us..."

Mike cocked a brow. "Well I had to go through night terrors of my dearth for most of the time."

"I think we both have it rough, bro..." Puppy Mike said, looking up at his counterpart with understanding eyes. "But at least I didn't fall in love with one of my would-be murderers." he added with half-lidded eyes and a small frown.

Mike gasped. "Bonnie is my bunny bae!" he said a bit defensively. "He took care of me after I woke up." A brief, dreamy look flashed across Mike's eyes as he drifted back to the memory of him and Bonnie meeting for the first time Backstage.

"And ye remember how we took care of ya when ye woke up from yer nap, right lil matey?" A voice that sounded familiar said from behind Puppy Mike. Both Mike's looked over in the voices direction and were greeted with Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy approaching them. This surprised Mike, however, because these ones looked a bit more like actually animatronics than the ones he's used to seeing.

Puppy Mike facepalmed and looked away in embarrassment. "Please...don't remind me." he grumbled.

"And you remember all those times I comforted you when you had night terrors, right love?" A British accent voice that Mike knew all too well said behind him. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised, and grateful, when he saw the Fazbear family he knew and love approaching him and the other animatronics.

"B-Bonnie..." the wolf-dog stuttered, his cheeks hot scarlet and ears flat in embarrassment.

"Lucky sumbitch..." Puppy Mike suddenly growled, his tone laced with jealousy. "Least he gets to live a grownup life as a furry robot."

Other Chica gasped, both hands on her cheeks in shock. "Mikey! Did you just swear?!"

"... Um, no." Puppy Mike replied, averting his eyes from her's and trying to act innocent.

"Yeas.~" Blu purred, a teasing smirk on his white muzzle.

Other Chica sighed and looked down at Puppy Mike with both hands resting on her hips, like a old-fashioned mother did back in the day. "Does a certain little puppy need his mouth washed out with soap and castor oil?"

"Oh please..." Puppy Mike said, sounding rather unimpressed and annoyed than intimidated or scared.

" _Someone is in trouble~_ " Chica sang in her Texas accent voice.

"Am not... I can cutesy my way out of this one." Puppy Mike said before looking up at Other Chica with the most adorable face ever. "Wuv you, mama!" he cooed in a cute baby voice. Other Chica tried to resist, tightening her beak and looking like would explode in any given moment. Ultimately, she failed and couldn't resist any longer.

"Awww...Mikey, you called me mama!" she cried as oily tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Really, Chics?" Other Bonnie said with a half-lidded look.

"Chica's scary when she's upset." Bonnie said, his maroon eyes slightly widened with fear.

"Pfft!" Chica said, waving it off as nothing. "I rarely get upset."

Suddenly a loud crunching noise was heard. Everyone looked over to where Foxy was currently eating one of Chica's cookies he managed to sneak out. He paused just as he finished it up and looked back at everyone else, feeling like a deer in headlights. Chica suddenly seemed to swell twice her normal size, magenta colored eyes turning completely red when she spoke.

"YOU YIFFY SON OF A BITCH! She screeched, making angry chicken noises quickly after.

"..." Other Foxy walked up to his android furry counterpart and whispers to him, "Run, matey." And slowly inching away.

"Aye." Foxy whispered back and suddenly speeding off like roadrunner.

"COME BACK HERE!" Chica screeches as she chased after her adoptive brother into the nothingness.

"Don't hurt papa bear's pirate bae!" Freddy called out after them, but by then they were nothing but specks.

Other Freddy looked over to Other Foxy. "Oh yeah, I forgot we were a couple in that AU." he says, sounding and looking a bit disturbed by the fact. Other Foxy saw this and decided to take advantage of it by pretending to flirt with him.

"Kiss tha hook, Fazzy." he said, winking at him a bit seductively.

Other Freddy, his face slightly red with embarrassment, shoved him away. "Don't touch me."

"I'm also a papa bear." Freddy adds randomly.

Puppy Mike likes at him, one brow raised. "... Papa what?"

Without warning, Freddy suddenly went cross-eyed and his tongue hung out of the corner of his muzzle. Goldie saw this and growled in annoyance. "Freddy what are you doing? You're embarrassing us in front of our counterparts!" he snaps, his arms flailing around as he talked.

"I love my cubs." Freddy replied.

"What a freak." Puppy Mike said and looking into the eyes of his plushie while ignoring the faint, mysterious, female voice in his head telling him not to be rude. "...Jellybeans agrees with me." He says next while holding up the little fox-wolf plushie. Without any warning Goldie grabbed Jellybean out of Puppy Mike's paws and threw it into the distance, surprising everyone.

"No one can insult Freddy but me!" he yelled, pointing a finger at himself.

An angry scowl suddenly contorted onto Puppy Mike's face. Lips curled back to show off his toothless gums and little paws balled tightly. "You son of a bitch." he growled before lunging at him, only to be held back by Other Foxy. "LEMME AT EM!" he screams, squirming in his grasp.

"Wow." Mike said, watching the fuss next to Bonnie. "I really am a ankle biter."

"All you Mikes are ankle biters!" Goldie snaps. Mike's eyes quickly began to water and started to bawl like a child. Much to everyones dismay. Puppy Mike hopped down and furiously crawled after Jellybeans, trying not to cry.

"J-Jelly, dude, you ok?!" he asks, his eyes beginning to water. If one listened very closely, they could hear sad _Titanic_ music begin to play in the background.

Freddy, who was still cross-eyed, said, "AESTHETIC."

Mike picked up the limb, "lifeless" Jellybeans. "Sp-speak to me, man." he begged, letting out a choked sob.

"Wow Goldie. You jerk." A voice, a female's, suddenly said. Goldie's ears perk at this and started to growl dangerously.

"HEY!" he yells.

Meanwhile Freddy was now putting on a derp face, which was beginning to freak Bonnie out. "Papa bear staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaph!" he whines. Meanwhile the sad _Titanic_ music was still playing in the background.

Puppy Mike began to sob completely. "JELLYBEEEEAAAANNSS!" he cried out dramatically, throwing his head back and screaming out to the vast blankness. "FOXY FIX IT."

"Oh for the love of..." Goldie, getting annoyed with the whole thing, took Jellybeans out of Puppy Mike's paws again. "Here. I'll fix the damn thing for-"

 _Riiip!_

It was as though time itself had stopped for everyone. Even though they in some vast wasteland of nothingness and that there is no day and night cycle there. But you get what I'm saying. Anyway, Goldie pulled a little too hard on Jellybeans's head and, well, tore it right off. Everyone who was present stared at him with wide eyes and open jaws - making it look like he had just committed a murder. And in the background, the sad music abruptly stopped playing. Without saying a word, Goldie dropped Jellybeans and ran off at sanic speed without uttering a word. Everyone immediately turned their attentions down at Puppy Mike, who was eerily quiet.

"...Cover your ears, everyone." Other Bonnie said, bringing his hands up to his own ears. Everyone else quickly obeyed, and watched as Puppy Mike started to shake uncontrollably.

"WWIII begins in 3... 2... 1..." Mike counted down nervously. His puppy counterpart quickly began to bawl and screamed bloody murder.

"Quick!" Blu cried, trying to ignore the loud noises. "Someone shut him up before the fabrics of Time and Space is shredded and the whole Universe implodes!" Everyone but Puppy Mikr looked over at him weirdly, as if he were some kind of psycho. "...what?" he says.

Puppy Mike was still screeching louder than the animatronics in FNAF 1. Other Foxy quickly knelt down beside him and started to comfort him as best he could. "I'm gonna murder that gold one." he promised, growling a bit under his breath.

Other Bonnie, who was grabbing his ears, cried out, "Who here is good at fixing things?"

The ones from Mike's AU looked over to Jeremy, who was surprisingly here this whole time. He stood wearing his pajamas, which consisted of college sweatpants and a men's tank top, and holding a Toy Bonnie plushie in his arms. "Wha- HOW DID I GET HERE?!" he screamed in alarm when he realized he wasn't in bed.

"JEREMY. HELP US." one of the animatronics cries while pointing at Puppy Mike.

"Please, boyo...do somethin' to make em stop cryin'." Other Foxy said, clearly on the verge of passing out.

"OH GOSH IT'S LOUDER THAN ZANE'S SNORES!" Jeremy screamed over the loud screeching, tears beginning to appear in the corners of his eyes. "FINE I'LL HELP IF IT'LL SHUT IT UP!" Sacrificing his hearing, Jeremy picked up the body and severed head of Jellybeans and stitched it back together as quickly as he could. He then placed it in front of Mike when he was finished. "THERE! GOOD AS NEW!"

Puppy Mike's eyes lit up and his crying stopped. "JELLYBEEEEEEEEE!" he cheers while happily hugging Jellybeans. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

It's over.

It's finally over!

"I...I can hear the angels singing..." Other Bonnie said, an oily tear running down his cheek.

"Jeremy's a hero!" Blu yelled and points a finger over to his human bae.

"Wat?" Jeremy said with a clueless expression. He then yelped in surprise and nearly pissed himself when all of the animatronics suddenly ran over, grabbed him, and started to throw him into the air.

"Hip hip!" Blu said.

"Hooray!" everyone followed.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

Jeremy was then awarded with a poorly made paper mache medal. A voice in his head said to him, "You did good, Jere, you did good." He could almost hear the smile in the feminine voice. Jeremy looked down at the paper medal with a cocked brow. "Uhm... thanks?" he said, still confused about the situation.

"You're alive..." Puppy Mike said to Jellybeans as he hugged it tightly, joyful tears running down his furry gray cheeks. "I thought I had lost you forever." But then from out of nowhere, a random pterodactyl suddenly swooped down and snatched Puppy Mike and Jellybeans up and flew off screeching while everyone else just watched with surprised and dumbfounded looks.

"Well that was extremely random." somebody said.

"... Derp." Freddy says randomly.

"Should we, uhm, save him?" Mike asks aloud.

"I think he'll be fine." somebody replied. "He'll screech his way out."

In the distance, Puppy Mike screamed someones name. While it was a little hard to hear, it sounded like it started with "ku". Baby pterodactyl screeching was heard just as someone else said, "Yeah you're right. He's fine."

"Thanks douche." Puppy Mike said to the mysterious female voices in everyones heads bitterly as he crawled himself back to the group with Jellybeans in tow. While he's upset with the whole ordeal and the fact that his voice was almost gone because of all the screaming and bitching he's done, at least no one will have to go cliff jumping with a parachute to save them from a flock of angry pterodactyls. If any of you got the _Jurassic Park III_ , then you get a cookie.

"Say..." Bonnie suddenly spoke up, "I wonder where the Foxy, Chica, and Goldie from my Alternate Universe are at?"

 _Meanwhile hanging off of the branch of a dead tree over a molten volcano..._

"HOW DID WE GET HERE?!" Chica screeched while hanging onto Foxy's tail for dear life. Certainly not wanting to become a overcooked fried chicken.

"SAVE US!" Foxy screamed while clinging onto Goldie's left leg.

"WHY AM I HERE?!" Goldie yelled, desperately trying to keep his grip on the old branch firm.

 _Back with the others~_

"I bet they're fine." Mike replied innocently, an imaginary halo floating over his head.

"Yeah.. We took care of them." Puppy Mike added, fistbumping his adult counterpart.

A long pause settled over everyone. It was only in that moment they finally realized the circumstances of being in a vast white void with no way in or out and only each other as company. That alone would've made a normal human being go insane.

"So... Now what?" Blu asked, breaking the long silence. A tumbleweed bounced by lazily as everyone else stared at him blankly, not knowing themselves what to say in reply.

Other Freddy gulped and a uneasy expression appeared on his face. "Oh God no...don't make us do something stupid, please." he begged to the two female voices in his head. His android furry counterpart suddenly walked up to him with crossed eyes again and brings his muzzle up to his ear.

" _Hey how ya doin' little mama lemme whisper in your ear~_ " he whispers seductively.

A bright blush appeared on Other Freddy's face and he immediately stepped away from his counterpart. "E-excuse me?" he asked, his eyes wide. Nearby, Other Foxy was laughing his tail off.

"I am so Snapchatting this to Zane." Jeremy said, bringing out his smartphone and taking a picture.

Other Freddy suddenly looked even more embarrassed. "DAMN IT! I don't want to remember this."

"Freddy!" Other Chica scolded. "Don't encourage language in front of Mikey."

"Too late." Jeremy said, poking his tongue out as he posted the picture on his Facebook, Instagram, and Tumblr. Much to Other Freddy's chagrin.

"... Jeremy you motherfu-" Other Chica abruptly cut him off with a slap across the face.

Blu suddenly grabbed hold of Jeremy and held him close, hissing dangerously at Other Freddy. "Don't touch my human bae!"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything to him...just taking his phone and smashing it." Other Freddy said, looking at Blu with a disturbed look.

"Freddyyy." Other Chica groaned, rolling her eyes.

"It's already all over the web on sites like 4chan and Reddit." Jeremy said while going through his phone.

Other Freddy groaned. "Fantastic..."

Other Foxy suddenly grinned, a evil glint in his eye. "Don't ye mean FAZtas-" Before he could finish the pun, both Freddys slapped him.

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

"Now it's on Twitter." Jeremy said.

Puppy Mike suddenly looked up at him from chewing on Jellybeans. His blue eyes twinkling with interest. "... Is it trending?" he asked innocently.

"Yeas~" Jeremy replied, smirking evilly. Other Freddy threw off his hat and storms off, grizzling like...a grizzly bear. Jeremy snickers and waited until the angry bear was out of earshot and whispers to the others, "When do you think I should tell him it was all just a joke?"

Mike giggled, wagging his tail happily. "I wanna see how long this will last." he says with a toothy grin.

"Guys, that's mean." Other Chica frowned. Jeremy simply shrugged, an imaginary troll face over his own.

Puppy Mike, who doesn't realize he's playing pattycake with Jellybeans, says innocently, "I think it's hilarious." Bonnie's right ear flicked slightly and a chill ran down his back as he stared into the dark blue buttoned eyes of Jellybeans.

"Is is funny that I get a weird feeling from that toy?" he asks, pointing a slightly shaky finger at the toy.

"It's probably your bunny instincts acting up again." Freddy answers and shrugs it off as nothing.

"Or you've been watching _Annabelle_ again." Blu adds with a sly grin.

Bonnie shots his brother a glare, his maroon eyes turning black. "Hey! Shut up!" he snaps.

Puppy Mike frowned instantly, looking up at Bonnie with a quizzical look. "What do you mean 'weird'?" he asked. Bonnie looked down at Mike, then at Jellybeans. A feeling of dread sweeping over him.

"Sometimes I feel like it's...watching us."

Puppy Mike immediately hugged Jellybeans protectively. "Well he's innocent." he says in a straightforward kind of way. Blu folded his arms over his chest and looked at his brother with an unimpressed look.

"Bonbon, you really need to learn to chill."

Bonnie frowned at his brother, but then sighed and drooped his ears. "I guess." he said, sagging his shoulders in embarrassment. The sound of quiet snickering coming from Jellybeans reached Bonnie's ears and caused them both to perk to life. "Did you say something, love?" he asked Mike, who was busy rubbing his head on his arm trying to comfort him, a content look on his face. Mike then pulled away and cocked his head at him.

"I didn't say anything." he replied.

Puppy Mike suddenly stuck his tongue out at everyone. "Booo, you all suck." he says flatly. A coldness in his tone.

"Mikeyyy, don't be naughty!" Other Chica says, sounding like a mother scolding her child. Puppy Mike sighed and looked up at Other Chica with big puppy eyes.

"...Mommy?" he coos sweetly and innocently.

Other Chica couldn't help but grin. "Awww!" she squealed.

"Hey! Don't make me call Goldie over here!" Bonnie warned.

"Bonnie that's mean!" Mike shrieked.

Puppy Mike scoffed, hardly intimidated. "What's he gonna do? Put me in timeout? He already tried to murder my best friend." Also because he's had to endure those crazy furries for an entire week when he started his job as a night guard.

Bonnie's eyelids lowered halfway and knelt down on one knee in front of the gray pup. "Have you ever had your butt spanked for doing something naughty?" he asked flatly.

It didn't take long for Puppy Mike to answer. "My gramps used to do it...yeah. But I'm a grown-ass man...on the inside." His eyes widened at the sudden sharp pain from his rear. He looked up at Bonnie, who was now back on his feet and wiping his paws as though he finished a job. The purple rabbit had smacked his butt without any given warning.

"There." he said.

Puppy Mike squealed, flopping onto his stomach. "What...the hell...was that for?!" he screeched.

"For saying that everyone sucks." Bonnie replied, still looking at him with his usual half-lidded expression.

Puppy Mike's eyes stung with oncoming tears. "Not cool man, not cool." he sniffled.

Freddy walked over to Bonnie and slapped the back of his head. "I didn't bring you up to hit children!" he scolds, a scowl on his face. Bonnie looked at him in dismay while rubbing the spot where Freddy stuck him.

"I was only trying to prove a point, Freddy!" he protested.

"YEAH!" Mikey screamed. He then blinked, a cruel idea popping up in his little furry head, and begins to fake-cry. "I mean...yeah...waah waah!" Freddy turned to look at him. But instead of looking sympathetic and attempt to try and comfort him, he glares down at him with hard blue eyes.

"Don't be a faker." he snarled, his nose wrinkled and eyebrows furrowed, "I know one when I see one." Years of having to put up with Blu's ability to hide and fake his emotions really worked in his favor today. His eyes went dark and his face suddenly presses up to Puppy Mike's. " _ **THESE EYES CAN SEE**_." he adds in a deep, scary voice. Puppy Mike's eyes widened to the size of saucers and begins to cry again.

For real.

"Nice going, other-Freddy." Other Bonnie said, shaking his head at him.

"Yeah, Freddy. Nice going." Bonnie adds, joining his robotic counterpart.

Freddy glared at both Bonnies. "Shut up."

Other Foxy reached down and picked up Puppy Mike as he continued to cry, chuckling as he gently bounced him in his arms. "Just gettin' cranky, is all." he says, grinning fondly. Puppy Mike sniffled and looked up at Other Foxy with a stubborn pout.

"N-nope, not cranky...not cranky." he hics, tears still running down his cheeks as he hugged Jellybeans close for comfort.

"Aww..." Freddy smiles at the touching scene, memories of when he raised Bonnie, Foxy and Chica rushing back. He also raised Blu during the two or three years Goldie locked himself in his room, but he'd rather not bring up those memories... "He reminds me of you when you were little, Blu. Blu?" He was in for a big surprise when he looked over to where Blu and Jeremy were standing. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor (not literally because he's a android furry) when he saw them making out instead. He lifted a finger up to try and say something, but briefly experienced a situation where he forgot how to even speak.

Blu noticed him and parted away from Jeremy, who's pale ivory face was flushed completely red and his lips slightly swollen. "What was that?" Blu asked casually .

Freddy found himself able to speak again, but still had the same shocked expression. "Goldie would kill you if he saw you right now..." He is definitely going to need a bucket full of brain bleach when this is done.

"I BLAME C*PITALISM!" Goldie's voice echoed randomly in the distance as he still clung to the dead tree branch for dear life. Meanwhile, a purple man twitches, feeling a disturbance in the force. "No...blame C*MMUNISM!"

Mike's ears suddenly perked. "Did you guys hear that? I thought I heard a voice yell 'C*MMUNISM'."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Mike. "Nope." the Rebirth Fazgang said.

"Did you hear anything Jellybeans?" Puppy Mike asked the plushie, which replies in a toy squeak. "... He says maybe."

"Nada." the In The Flesh Fazgang said.

"But I thought I heard... You know what? Forget it." The wolf-dog grumbled. But then he gasps, his tail wagging happily. "Hey! So any of you guys wanna see a magic trick I learned recently? It can make food suddenly appear!"

"Hang on a sec, other me." Puppy Mike said as he stuffed Jellybeans's head into his mouth casually. "Alright, lay it on me."

Mike suddenly brought out a random wand out of nowhere. "Here we gooo!~" In a small cloud of magic dust and glitter, a plate of fugu appeared. "Ta daa!~" Mike sang in the end and tossing the wand aside. But unknown to him and the others, somewhere in the real world, some random guy at a random restaurant was spazing out over the fact that his food suddenly disappeared in front of him.

Other Chica squealed and clapped. "Omigosh did you all see that?!" She looks at her family with a wide grin on her beak and glittery eyes. "I hope our Mikey grows up to be that talented."

"Don't count on it, bird girl." Puppy Mike says in a uncaring tone.

Freddy looked at the plate suspiciously with a cocked head and raised brow. "Isn't Fugu supposed to be deadly?" he mused.

"Not if you cook it right!" Mike replied, making happy squeaky noises.

"It looks...weird." Other Bonnie said with a frown.

"Any food looks good to me." Other Chica said proudly.

Other Foxy turned to her, cocking a brow. "Even baby food, lass? Dog food? Cat food? Fish food?" he snickered loudly.

"You'll be chicken feed to me if you don't hush up." Other Chica warns, shooting the mechanical fox a threatening glare that immediately made him close his mouth.

"Hey. Where's Other Freddy?" Mike asked after not hearing the mechanical bear speak in a long while.

"He stormed off to go tantrum elsewhere." Other Foxy replied with a smirk. Crashing sounds were suddenly heard from the other room quickly after he said that.

"Hey Other Freddy!" Mike called out as he walked up to him with the plate of Fugu in his paws. "Want some food to calm your nerves?" he asks, tilting his head cutely.

Other Freddy looked at the Fugu and blinked, not feeling so sure about it. "... What even is that?" he asks, raising a brow.

"Fish!" Mike chirps. "Bears eat fish, right?"

"... Is it like pizza?" Other Freddy asks slowly, a hopeful grin on his face.

Mike grins ear to ear and eagerly bobbed his head. "Yeah!" He then hands him the plate and steps back to give him room to eat. Other Freddy shrugged and started eating the Fugu with a happy expression.

Other Bonnie face pales and greens slightly. "Freddyyy!"

"Uh oh." Jeremy said, looking up from his phone. "This won't end well."

"Why?" Mike asks.

Jeremy looks at him with a casual half-lidded expression. "Fugu is actually puffer fish. And since fugu is raw fish, there's a chance that Other Freddy might be poisoned now. And there's no antidote for it." he finishes nonchalantly. Everybody looked over to Other Freddy, who dropped the plate after hearing what Jeremy said.

"AHHH!" the bear screeches, putting a paw over his mouth and running towards the nearest bathroom.

"Oops." Mike says.

"Damn it, other me." Puppy Mike sighs.

"Is Freddy gonna diiiiiieeee?!" Other Chica asked worriedly.

"Weeeell." Jeremy briefly looks back down at his phone again before looking at Other Chica. "Seeing that you guys are only animatronics, and under no normal circumstances, I'd say no."

Other Chica sighed in relief. "Oh! Good!"

"Wait," Puppy Mike suddenly said, "so if they're animatronics, but I'm an organic... puppy... mutant thing... what would that make me?" Everyone else looked at one another, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Uhm..."

"A converted furry?" somebody finally said.

Puppy Mike facepalmed. "Close enough."

"Well hopefully my counterpart is as forgiving as me." Freddy says with a smile.

"Our Freddy's a pretty understanding guy." Other Bonnie said. But then his expression turned slightly sullen and his smile dropped an inch. "... But I'm not sure if he'll ever forgive your Mike after this."

Mike's eyes started to brim with tears and he started to hyperventilate. "B-but... But I didn't know!" He then started to sob loudly.

"Oh no. Not again." Blu groaned.

"Don't cry...it's not your fault, dear." Other Chica said as she and her counterpart did her best to comfort him.

"Yeah, actually, it kinda was." Puppy Mike says, clearly not realizing that now wasn't a good time to sound like a smartass. Other Chica glared at the gray pup.

"Be nice."

"Yeah, Mikey." Chica said as she rubbed his shoulder. "Don't feel so ba- wait. How did I end up back here?!" she gasps after realizing that she was no longer hanging over a volcano. Foxy and Goldie quickly reacted the same way after finding themselves back with the group. Freddy made happy squeaky noises when he saw his Foxy finally back with them.

"YAAAAY! MY PIRATE BAE IS BACK!"

Foxy's face lit up with joy when he saw Freddy, a toothy grinning spreading itself across his muzzle. "YAAAAY! IT'S ME TEDDY BEAR!"

"I don't even know what to think anymore." Goldie sighed, rubbing his temple from a headache he was having over the whole ordeal. "One minute we were in the middle of playing I Spy and the next we end up here." He sighs heavily. "I mean what's next?!"

In that exact same moment, both Fazgangs suddenly found themselves floating in space in astronaut suits. Puppy Mike floated around without aim. "Aaaaaaand I'm still wearing a diaper. Lovely." he says in bitter sarcasm.

The Space Core suddenly drifts by. "SPAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaacccccceeeee..." And then he was gone, leaving everyone feeling confused and weirded out.

"Oooooookaaaaaaay." Bonnie says after a long moment of awkward silence. Jellybeans, who was wearing a cute astronaut suit as well, made squeaky toy noises as it drifted lazily beside Puppy Mike.

"This is awesome!" Freddy said, grinning happily as he took a step forward. " _That's one small step for bears, one giant leap for animatronic kind._ "

"But we're floating in SPACE!" Goldie snaps as he drifts by over him, arms crossed. "You're not stepping on anything!"

"SHUT UP GOLDIE! STOP CRUSHING PEOPLES HOPES AND DREAMS!" Freddy snaps back.

"I can't breathe in this thing! Get me outta here! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Other Bonnie cries as he wiggled around wrestling and trying to removed the astronaut helmet he wore.

Meanwhile Puppy Mike tried to put Jellybeans in his mouth, but couldn't because of the helmet. "No you're not. You're fine." he says.

"I honestly don't see what the problem is." Bonnie said as he floated with his arms crossed and one leg resting over the other as though he were sitting on a chair.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mike squealed while wagging his tail like a happy dog as he floated by.

"Well of course you're having fun, other me." Puppy Mike said bitterly, crossing his arms and looking at his childish adult counterpart with half-lidded eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "But my gums are itching like crazy, and it's been a full five minutes since I've drooled on my little friend here."

"Oh, laddie. Quit complainin'. Yer fine." Other Foxy said as he floated by on his back and his arms folded behind his head.

"Hey me counterpart! Wanna do a hook five since we're in space?" Foxy asked excitedly after doing a quick back flip.

"A'course!" Other Foxy replied, raising his hook hand as he slowly glided forward. The smile on his muzzle changed into a sad one. Foxy mirrored his actions and frowned at how slow they were moving. Puppy Mike laughed his head off at the sight, earning a glare from Other Foxy. "Don't laugh at yer papa, Mikey." he said, frowning at him in dismay.

The laughter immediately stopped and Puppy Mike blushed, much to his chagrin. "You're not my 'papa'."

Jeremy grinned and took out his smartphone. "I am so taking a snapchat of this and showing it off to Zane. Everyone get behind me." he adds, holding his phone out. Everyone huddled up behind him. Except Other Freddy, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"You're not going to post this publicly, are you?" he asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Dude it's only a selfie. Btw, that was a prank. I only sent it to Zane and that's it. I was gonna tell you sooner but then you were eating fugu..."

Other Freddy's face briefly turned red in embarrassment. "Shuddup and just take the picture." he says impatiently, quickly floating over and settling beside his counterpart. Jeremy took the selfie and typed, "Lol hanging out with Bae and his buds in Space."

"Other me... It's not nice to put up the middle finger when you're taking pictures..." Mike said to his puppy counterpart with a frown.

"Leave me alone. This is the first time I've been able to do this in forever." Puppy Mike retaliated, smiling proudly to himself. Other Freddy still wasn't happy about the picture, though.

"Awww. Lighten up, other me." Freddy said, placing a paw on his counterpart's shoulder and smiling. "Enjoy the fact that you're floating around in space with your loved ones instead of on Earth in that boring old pizzeria."

"Stop acting like a little bitch." Goldie said straightforward. "I mean how old are you anyway?"

"Goldie!" everyone yelled.

"I'm twenty nine." Other Freddy answered with his lips pressed in a straight line on his muzzle.

Other Foxy snickered. "Thirty, ya lyin' old man."

"Pffft." Goldie rolled his eyes like it was nothing. "You think that's old? My brother and I are fifty. Fifty! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING THOSE AIR RAID DRILLS WERE IN THE '50s?!" Other Freddy looked over to Other Foxy with a smug look. The fox opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

And then out of nowhere, somebody suggested that they have rave party in space. As soon as that was said, the stars started to flash different colors like strobe lights while rave music played from an unknown source. "What the fuck is this?!" Freddy yelled in surprise.

Other Chica, who's a party animal, gasps a little too loudly. "DID SOMEBODY SAY RAVE PART?!"

"Oh my God! I didn't think I'd every party again!" Puppy Mike cried joyfully.

Goldie floated up to Blu from behind and covers the audio recepters of his helmet with his paws. "DADDY BEAR!" the blue bunny whined.

"Baby doll, you can bitch all you want. But I am NOT letting you be exposed this human nonsense!" Goldie says, sounding like a overprotective stern father.

"Baby doll..." Puppy Mike says, chuckling.

Goldie narrowed his eyes at him and growled. "Can it mutt and go dance with Jellybeans or something. Because apparently we can still dance while floating in space."

"Gotcha, Goldielocks." Mike replied and floating off into space with his plushie.

Other Chica stops raving for a moment. "I think baby doll's a cute name!" she says with a big smile.

"He's been calling Blu that since we were kits." Bonnie said.

"What the fuck are you people saying?! I can't hear a damn thing!" Blu yells over the loud music.

"I think I'm gonna call Goldie Goldielocks from now on." Freddy said, looking at his golden twin with a smirk. Goldie glared back.

"DON'T." he growls.

"Goldielocks is too cute." Other Chica squeals before going back to raving while Other Bonnie and Other Foxy busied themselves with coming up with nicknames for everyone.

"Oh no..." Bonnie sighs while Mike slowly floated over and hid behind him.

"Why are you two giggling like school girls?" Other Freddy asked.

"Nuthin', Fazzy mate." Other Foxy replied. Meanwhile his android furry counterpart was busy raving like it's 1999.

"WHOO! GO FOXY!" Chica cheered. Unknown to all of them, a hidden camera started to record the whole thing.

"Actually it should be more like..." Goldie moved away from Blu and surprised everyone when he started to rave like it's 1987. Jeremy brought out his phone and started to record the whole thing.

"Blackmail time~"

The Toreador March remix suddenly started to play from a nearby boom box. Goldie then started to break dance bear style. For once, Blu actually wished Goldie was in his room instead of here doing...this. It's safe to say that this whole thing is just GOLDEN.

 **"Would you mind me saying if this footage will be... *pauses for dramatic effect* Pure Gold? :3"**

 **"Beautiful oWo."**

Soon both Fazgangs were back on Earth and removed their astronaut suits. Puppy Mike, who was all hyped up, said, "We gotta do that again. Seriously."

"That be better than an Adventure on the High Seas!" Foxy added, grinning widely.

"Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed myself." Goldie admits. "Despite hanging from a branch over a volcano for half the time... I still can't believe I broke dance."

 **"I can't believe I got it on tape :3" Kudley hides the camera in the girl's bathrooms.**

 **"This is so going on YouTube ;D"**

"So does this mean we have to say goodbye?" Mike asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, love. We need to return to our AUs." Bonnie replied, rubbing the wolf-dog's shoulder soothingly.

"But I'm sure it won't be forever, dude. Maybe when the authors chat again they'll end up going into another random RP." Jeremy says. Just then two portals leading to their respective AUs opened. The Rebirth Fazgang waved goodbye while Puppy Mike simply flipped them the bird, as per usual. The In the Flesh Fazgang waved back and the two stepped into the portals back home.

 **But it won't be forever. Someday these AUs will see each other again.**

 **This is only the beginning after all...**

 **X.X**

 ***See You Again by Wiz Kahlifa plays in the background***

 **KudleyFan93, if you're reading this, I seriously had a great time with that RP :D.**

 **Sorry if I made a few errors, but I'm just too lazy right now to proof read :|. Besides, it's not supposed to be taken serious anyway. It's just based off of some random RP I did with Kudley on Sunday.**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Be sure to check out KudleyFan93's "Rebirth" fic. It's seriously AWESOME oWo**

 **And I'll get back to Out of the Blue some time this week. Because on Thursday, my Senior class gets let out early! It's also the last day for me, too :3**

 **Summer time, here I come!**


End file.
